Never Ending Love Story
by AllanaMalik
Summary: " We shouldn't be doing this,"I say looking at the wall. "No one will have to know," Harry says kissing me. Storm Rider has a choice to date Harry Styles or his best friend Louis Tomlinson, with a baby of one of them. Which one will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Never Ending Love Story.

Chapter 1;

I was on my way to my boyfriends house. Well, our house. We have been dating for a year now. Today was our 1 year anniversary today actually. My phone rang with the ringtone 'Moments' I pick it up and Harry is on the other line.

"Hey babe. Where are you?" He says in a whisper.

"I'm almost there. Why?"

"Oh, just nothing."

"Are you okay?" I say concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He sighs on the other line.

"I hope so.." I says looking away.

"Harryyyy, come on." A high pitched voice in the background says.

"Uhm, Harry. Who the fuck was that?" I say yelling in the phone.

"I have to go. Bye." He says hanging up the phone.

I drive faster, going past the speed limit a couple of times. The only thing I want to know right now is if Harry is cheating on me with some other girl. I reach his house and get out of my car. When I slam the door shut it automaticaly locks. I'm greeted by Louis in the doorway.

"Hey, Storm." Louis says with a smile.

"Uh, hey. Have you seen Harry?" I say clenching my fist.

Louis looks at me, then the ground. "Storm.. You don't wanna go in there."

I few tears escape my eyes as I run to Harrys bedroom. I open the door right open to see him in bed with some blonde chick. I start sobbing right there in front of him, then run to the living room.

"STORM! I CAN EXPLAIN!" He says running toward me with a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"What is there to explain?" I says crying my eyes out.

"Storm. I'm so sorry. I messed up. Please! I can't live with out you." He says as tears fall down his cheeks.

"Harry.. I can't do this. I love you. So much. But, you cheated on me! WITH SOME FUCKING WHORE! HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED AND LOVED YOU! AND ALL YOU DID WAS RUIN THAT! ON OUR ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TOO! WE'RE DONE HARRY. DONE!" I yell at him, sobbing more than I was before.

Harry was sobbing on his knees. " STORM! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART. I CAN NOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU! YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS. I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU. I EVEN LET YOU MOVE IN! I NEED YOU. PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!" He says grabbing my hands, crying even more.

"I'm sorry Harry.. I can't do this. You cheated on me. You KNOW how I feel about cheaters. I can't stand them. I'll love you, no matter what. But.. I can't... I'm sorry..." I say letting go of his hands and run out the door.

"STORM!" Harry screams while curling up in a ball crying.

I run to my car and try to get the keys in the ignition. The car turns on and I start to pull out when Louis comes to my window with tears down his cheeks.

"Storm, I'm so sorry I kept it from you. Your my best friend and I should of told you.." He says looking at me right in the eye.

I just shake my head and laugh. "It's fine Lou. I'm just hurt really bad right now. I love you best friend. I don't know if I'll see you and the other boys ever again.. But tell them all, even Harry that I love them. Please, do that one last thing for me?" I say before kissing Lou on the cheek and speeding away.

The window is rolled down all the way and the wind messes up my hair. I could care less about my hair right this second. My heart is hurting bad, really bad. It feels like someone took a hammer and slammed it all over it, then took a tourch to it, then stepping all over it. I couldn't stop crying. All I could think about was Harry and the blonde. I look out my window and see a married couple walking down the street.

"Why can't my life be like that. So per-" I say before a truck hits my car.

My head turns the other way and I fling out the window. My body seems to be in the air forever, then it hits the ground. I can hear the couple on the phone with 911, but I can't see anything besides darkness. A few minutes later sirens are everywhere. I assmue I'm passed out cause I hit my head against the concret pretty hard. My body ached everywhere. But all my heart longered for was Harry.

I wake up to bright lights everywhere. I don't know where I am. All I remember was that I was on my way to Karens house. She was my only bestfriend pretty much. A few nurses came in and saw that I was awake.

"DOCTOR! SHE'S AWAKE!" They scream out the door.

I give them a confussed face. "Uhm, where I am? And why am I here?" I say looking at the one in the Whinnie The Pooh outfit.

She smiles. "I'll have the doctor explain everthing to you."

I just nod and a few minutes later the doctor walks in a blue surgeon suit.

"Hello, Storm. I'm doctor Drew." He says smiling at me.

I look at him then at the door. "Uhm, Hello. Can you tell me why I'm here and what happened?"

He sighs then comes closer to the bed. "You were in a major car accident. You had some brain damage which lead to memory lost. We did some tests and you only lost a year of your memory. Your lucky you survived, Storm." He says with a smile.

I look at him, then the ground. "Thank you, for telling me. Can I go now?" I ask looking at him.

"Yes! You can." He says going toward the door.

I get out of bed and follow him to the door.

"I just need you to promise me that you'll not get in anymore accidents. Promise?" He says laughing softly.

I just smile and nod. " Promise." Then I walk out the door ot my room and go toward the exit.

I make it to the door and walk out to the fresh air.

"All the memories I have had before, I don't know now. A new start, a new beginging. This should be fun!" I say running down the pavement.

Chapter 2;

The bus station was open, so I went there. It was a little bit chilly out, so I put on my One Direction sweatshirt. The sweatshirt had a group picture of the boys, their logo, and their signatures. I absolutley loved this sweater. My favortie was Harry. He had always seemed so sweet. Oh, just how I could met them. In my spare time I stalked them on Twittah. It was the only fun thing to do in the mean time. I walk to the bus station and wait for the bus to come. Their we're a couple of girl teenagers with their boyfriends. Oh, young love. I rememeber my first person I fell inlove with. It was in the 8 th grade, with my ex named Justin. We did everything together. Went to the movies, went to dinner, dances. Anything. One day, I went to his house and he was.. Different. I pulled up to his house and his mum greeted me.

"Ello, Storm." She says smiling.

"Hello, is Justin home?" I ask looking around.

She points up the stairs. "He's in his bedroom. You can go up."

I smile and hug her. "Thank you, for everything."

She hugs me back and walks away.

I run up he stairs and knock on Justins door. He didn't answer for a couple seconds. I knock again, but a little harder this time. Still, no answer. I get a little agrivated and slam on the door. Justin sighs and comes to the door.

"Ello?" He says softly.

"Hey babe, It's Storm." I say smiling.

He opens the door and pulls me onto the bed. I yelp softly as I fall onto his bed. He looks at me and looks away.

"What do you want?" He says looking at his phone.

"What do you mean, 'What do you want'?" I say in disgust.

"Why did you come?" He says looking at me.

"I wanted to see my boyfriend? Is that a problem to see you?"

"Yeah, it is actually." He says coming closer to me.

"Uhm, how?" I say choking up.

"Because, I was going to tell you.. That we're through. I was going to tell you later, but you came here instead. Storm, I'm sorry. But we're over." He says looking away.

I stand up and cry softly. My heart just literaly, broke in half. I can't talk at all right this second. I feel like someone just tore out my voice box. I stop crying and go up to him. He looks at me, then the ground.

"Okay, lets have it your way. We're through. I get it. But remember this, you will never find a girl like me. I bet you, every other girl you date, won't last two months. Lets see how far you get in life then. Goodbye, Justin. I hope you have a GREAT life ahead." I say laughing at the end.

He looks at me with tears his in eyes. I just laugh more than I was and walk out the door. He slams the door shut after I leave, I just smirk and run down the stairs. His mum looks at me and just shrugs. I walk out the front door and get in my car. The song 'Torn' by One Direction came on the radio and I just balled my eyes out.

I'm awakened by my flash back when a strange man, with stripes and suspenders came and sat next to me. He seemed so familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I sat there awkwardly, not sure what to do. Before I could say something, He had said something already.

"Hey, Storm." He sais in a thick British accent.

It gives me tingles down my back. "Erm, Ello." I say softly.

He smiles softly. "I heard about the accident. I went to the hospital after they called me. I'm the only one who knows. I know you don't remember me, but I was your best friend. Your ONLY best friend actually." He says tearing up a bit. "You probably don't know my name. I'm Louis Tomlinson. Like the one from the band, One Direction." he says smiling a bit, still crying.

I look at him, wide eyes. 'I'm talking to Louis freaking Tomlinson from my favorite band ever!' I think to myself.

"What about Karen?" I ask him softly.

He has stopped crying by now. He sighs and looks me straight in the eye. " She.. She got digenosed with cancer.. And... And she didn't make it."

I start crying in my hands. My head hurt a little, but I didn't care at the moment. The only thing I cared about was my past life.

Louis holds me close to him, letting me cry in his chest. I didn't really care at the moment that I didn't know if he was lying or not, I just needed to be comforted. He stroke my cheek and helped me calm down. I close my eyes and try to remember all my old memories.

"Louis.. Can you tell me about what happened to me in the last two years?" I ask in his chest.

He sighs and nods. "So, pretty much I met you at the library. You were looking at books and your phone fell out of your pocket. I was in the same aisle as you, luckily or you would never got your phone." He says smiling. "Then we started talking more, then I showed you to the other boys. We all started to hangout more, and we became best friends. You started to like Harry, and Harry started fancing you too. Then from there you guys dated. You guys dated for a year.. Then.. Then you came over on your one year anniversary, which was a week ago, and you caught him.. You caught him.. In bed with a another girl. You guys started yelling at each other, saying how mad you were and you will never stop loving him. Then you stormed out of the house and left. Later that day I got a phone call from the hospital saying you were in a terrible car accident.. None of the other boys know that you lost memory.. Ecspecially Harry. He's been so depressed lately.. It kills us boys.." He says crying now.

It all comes back to me now. Harry. The boys. The blonde whore. The accident. Karen. Everything. My heart hurts even more now. I know I love Harry. I never will stop. But.. I might have some feelings for Louis too.. I don't know yet. I'm so confused right now. I don't even know what to say.

"Louis! I remember now.. Everything.. Thank you, for telling me." I say hugging him tight.

He smiles and hugs me back. "No problem, love." He says with a wink.

I just laugh and lean up to his face. " What is that blonde whore doing now?" I say my with my fist chenching up.

Louis eyes start to narrow when I metion the blonde. "Oh, Harry kicked her out of the house when you left. He was so pissed. The girl was crying by the time she left the house. He said a few unkind things to her.." He says softly.

I just laugh and smile. " She deserves it! But.. It was also Harrys fault too.. He let her do stuff with him... It killed me, Lou.." I say looking him in the eyes.

He sighs and leans in a little closer. "Storm. I want to tell you something.. I was always jealous of Harry. From the moment I layed eyes on you at the library, I loved you. I still do. Not in a best friend way, a girl friend way.. When he did that to you, I was mad at him, for hurting you like that. But, he's my mate, I can't be mad at him for long. I want to be with you Storm.. I hope you can accpet that."

I'm inches away from his mouth. His breath smelt like mint and berries. I smile and lean in to where our nose are touching. I close my eyes and nod.

"Lou.. I know. I always knew. I was.. Just so inlove with Harry, I didn't know what to do. Now that I learned from Harry, I can maybe do something with you. I have always loved you too, I never have stopped. And maybe I will never stop. I want to be with you too Lo-" Before I could finish Louis crashed his lips to mine. I felt sparks fly everywhere. Out of the blue, my stomach was filled with butterflies. I kissed him back, smiling into the kiss. Louis breaks the kiss and takes my hand.

"Storm, I love you. So much, please, be mine?" He says looking me in the eye.

I smile and nod. "Louis, I love you too. I would love to be yours." I say smiling.

Louis smiles and hugs me. I hug him we just lay there on the bench, silent. Right at this moment, I feel like I've done something right in my life. I end up falling asleep on his chest and Louis kisses my forehead goodnight. Thats all I remember, but it was one of the best nights I've had since everything happened.

Chapter 3;

I wake up the next morning to flashing lights in my face. A whole crowd of paparazzi we're surrounding me and Louis. I wake up Louis and he carries me bridal style tto his car. His car was a pale blue, one of my favorite color.

"Louis! Who is this girl?" They all scream at us.

"LOUIS! WHY ARE YOU WITH HER?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ELEANOR?!"

"Whats her name!"

"How long have you two love birds been dating?"

Louis is starting to get frusterated, I can see it.

"We've been dating since last night. Her name is Storm Rider. Okay? Now leave us alone, please." He says smiling and closes the car door.

They all go wild and start flashing pictures and cameras in my face. Louis sighs and looks back at me. He seems a little scared, but he cools down.

"Oh no.." I say softly.

"What is it, love?" He says turning the ignition.

"Harry is not going to like this.." I say closing my eyes.

"Oh shit.." Louis says slamming his hand against the wheel.

I sigh and hit my head against the head of the seat. "Fuck.. This should be a FUN day." I say in a sarcastic voice, looking out the window.

He sighs. " I should call Harry.." Louis says looking at his phone.

"Yeah, that should be a good idea. I'm going to check my Twittah." I say grabbing my phone.

I log into Twittah and see the trends.

#10thingsyoulikeaboutfood was the top trend.

Right under it was, Storm Rider and Louis Tomlinson.

I click on it my profile and see how many followers I have. 500,456 followers in one night. I just sigh and check my mentions. I read some of my mentions and put down my phone.

StormRider why the fuck are you touching my Lou?! Your a fucking whore, go die!

StormRider Get the fuck off my man, you bitch!

StormRider Your ugly. Get off my man, troll.

StormRider I think your really pretty. But you seem like a whore, get away from Louis now.

StormRider Eleanor was SO much better than you. Your going to give Louis AIDS, leave him alone!

I log out of Twittah and put my legs close to my chest.

"Harry.." Louis says into his phone. The phone was on speaker, so I can hear everything.

"I know Louis. It's all over the news.." Harry says.

"I'm sorry Pumpkin." Louis says softly.

"It's okay, Boo Bear." He says happily into the phone.

Louis sighs in relif. "Okay, Storm is with me.. So she's going to be there too.."

Harry sighs. "Alright.." He sounds depressed through the phone. It kills me still, I still love him. A lot. I don't want to hurt Louis.. I love him too.. I'm just.. Confused right now.

Louis sighs and say goodbye and hangs up. He looks at me and notices something is wrong. I'm looking out the window, counting every tree we passed. I close my eyes and remember the times with my mum. How I missed her.. So much.

We we're driving to my first concert, it was a One Direction concert, of course. I was 14 at the time, I had Karen and Sapphire with me. They absolutley loved them too. Most of my friends hated them, calling them fags, saying they can't sing when they only heard of 'What Makes You Beautiful' Thats how I lost a lot of my friends. Mum said that I could take only one friend with me, but I talked her into two. To my mum, Sapphire and Karen were like her long lost daughters. We made it to the arena where they we're performing. She hugged us goodbye and told us to be safe, then left. We got past security and everything, then went to take our places. Since mum was back in college, she got grant money. She got us 3rd row seats. We stood there, waiting for the show to start. It took about 20 more minutes till they came out. When they showed up in front of me, I screamed Harrys name as loud as I could.

"HARRYYYYYYYYYY!" I scream the loudest.

You could hear me over everyone. The boys stop and look at each other. I started to laugh, really hard. Even Liam looked at me funny. Karen starts to cry when Liam looks at us. Liam just smiles and goes back to siging. The rest of the night was amazing. It was a great night, till mum came to get us. She was sick, like really bad. My grandmother was at work, and we had no way else home. A year before the concert mum got diegnosed with kidney failure and had a brain tumor. Its gotten worse over the year. More emergency room visits. Doctors. Medcine, which never worked. She came and got us, then took all of us back to the house. I hug her goodnight, then we all go up to my bedroom. We fall asleep instantly when we hit the bed. We didn't even change. I woke up to Sapphire and Karen singing 'Gotta Be You' to me. I start to laugh and look at the time. It was 1:34 PM. I stand up and go to the bathroom. The lights go off and I scream. Karen and Sapphire were laughing their asses off outside the door.

"GUYS! TURN ON THE LIGHTS!" I scream to them.

"Okay! Okay! Keep it down, your mum might come in." Sapphire says turning on the light.

I stop and open the door slowly. "Mum would of woken us up already.."

Karen and Sapphire look at me. I run for the door and run to mums room. She was downstairs in the guest room because she was too weak to go up the stairs. It feels like forever until I see mum there in her bed, as white as her sheets. I run to her and check her heartbeat. Nothing. I start crying.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" I scream into her chest.

Sapphire and Karen were in the hallways crying. My grandmother came into the room and pulled me away. She started to do CPR, trying to get her heart beating again. I sit on the side of her bed, crying in her hand. After about 5 minutes, she gave up. Mum was dead. I hug mum and cried in her chest.

"WHY?! WHY TODAY?! WHY COULDN'T YOU WAIT 30 YEARS!" I scream at my roof. Karen and Sapphire come cry with me. My grandmother was crying too. It was her only child left, and shes dead. My uncle died of a heart attack when I was 10. My mum died 4 years later. I cry even more now, thinking about whats going to happen without mum. Nothing will be the same again.

"Storm.. I'm so sorry." Sapphire says hugging me tightly.

I hug her back. I stopped crying and left the room.

Louis brings me back to reality by shaking me. I start laughing and hug him.

"You we're daydreaming." He says smiling.

I laugh and shake me head. "No, just reviewing old memories."

He just smiles and gets out of the car. He opens my door for me and I get out. The warm air hits my face and I breath in the air. There was a small tint of apples in the air with some mint too.

I look at the door of the house and remember the day everything had gone down hill. Louis can see that I am thinking about that day, and he automatically pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and sigh into his chest.

" I'm still sorry about everything that happened.." He says holding me closer.

"It's fine, Lou. I have you now. So it doesn't matter anymore." I say looking down. Louis sighs and lets go. He goes up to the door and I follow. The door is opened to Niall behind the door. Niall smiles at me and hugs me tightly.

"Hey, Nialler." I say hugging him back.

"Storm. I missed having you around the house." He says into my neck.

"Well, You woud of missed me more if I didn-" Louis stop me before I continue. I forgot, none of the other boys know what happened to me.

Niall looks at Louis, then at me. "Alrighty then.." He says walking away to the kitchen, probably getting some food.

There was some giggling in the living room. I run to the living room and see a blonde haired girl with Zayn. My muscels tense up as I remember the blonde that was in bed with Harry. Zayn looks at me and smiles.

"Hold on a second." He says to the blonde.

Zayn walks over to me, then kisses my cheek. I smile and hug him. I've always loved Zayns hugs. They we're amazing. He hugs me back.

"Is that the blonde that was with Harry?" I whisper into his ear.

He hugs me tighter and sighs. " No. I wouldn't even touch that whore."

"Whats her name?" I say letting go and looking at her.

He smiles and walk over to her. He was saying something to her, but I couldn't read his lips. The girl gaps and covers her mouth. I'm guessing Zayn had told her about what had happened to Harry with me. Zayn and the girl walk over to me, hand in hand.

"Ello, Storm! I'm Rosy." She says holding out her hand.

I take her hand and nod. She smiles big and hugs me.

"I need some new friends." I say with a small laugh.

Rosy lets go of me and goes back to Zayn. I leave the room and go up the stairs. Liam was in his room, reading his favorite book ever, _Catching Fire_. The book was amazing, the best in the series. I wave to him and he smiles and goes back to his reading. I continue down the hall and reach Harrys room. Harry was in his room, sitting there with his hands in his face. I lean against the door, watching him. He doesn't notice me, until I slip and fall into his doorway. He turns around and sees me, sitting there.

"Storm.." He says standing up.

I stand up too fast and faint. My dream was actually a memory.

It was mine and Harrys 11 month anniversary. He had planned for us to go do something, he didn't tell me what we we're doing. But I knew it was something special. I wore all my One Direction braclets that day, because I felt like it. Harry picked me up around 6 pm. I got in the car and he kissed me softly. Of course, I kissed him back. He started up the car and drove back to the house.

" What are we doing here?" I ask confused.

"I have something planned. Lets go inside. We have the house to ourself. The boys went out to do something." He says getting out of the car. I follow him into the house, and into his bedroom.

He closes the door and smiles at me. I sit on the bed and put my hands on my lap. Harry sits next to me and puts his hands through my hair. I close my eyes and curled up against him. He smiles and leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back, sitting back up. He continues to kiss me passionatly. I open my mouth to let him explore my mouth. He does the same, and we both roam each others tongues. We stay that way for about another 5 minutes, then he takes off his shirt. I break the kiss and do the same. My bra that day was a light pink, laced with velvet. He smiles as he traces the velvet around my breasts. I close my eyes as I feel my body start to tingle. Harry stops and takes off his jeans. His underwear was blue with red stripes. It made me think of Louis a little, since he wore stripes everyday basically. I follow as Harry does. My skinny jeans were a bit hard to get off, but I eventually got them off.

"Storm, do you want to go through with this?" He asks concernerd.

I smile and nod. "Why wouldn't I be ready?"

He laughs softly and smiles. "I just wanted to make sure you we're ready."

His dimples made me melt. They we're so adorable.

"I'm ready.." I say softly.

Harry smiles and nods. He jesterd to my bra, I nod and he takes it off.

My breasts are now bare, and cold too. Harry cups his hands into my breasts, and smiles. I smile at him, then close my eyes. This was my first time actually opening up to someone, and I wanted it to be Harry. Harry leans his head closer to my breasts. He finally puts his mouth over my nipple. I moan softly as the pleasure rise through me. He circles his tongue around the edge of my nipple. It felt so good, I didn't want it to stop. He moves to my right breast and does the same to that one. I moan softly, as the pleasure gets more good. He stops and looks down at his undergarments. I nod and he takes them off. When his boxers hit the ground and his dick was hanging out, he automaticaly blushed. I laughed softly, and pulled him onto the bed. He layed down on his back, and I took dick in my hand and started to rub up and down. Harry moaned and closed his eys. I continue to rub, and he moans louder. After about 5 minues of me giving him a handjob, I take off my panties. I swear I could hear the underwear hit the floor, and I automaticaly became insecure. Harry smiled and leaned back. I walk over to my purse, pulling out a condom. It said 'Trojan Man' on the package, and it was a pale red color. I tear it open with my teeth and walk back over to Harry. He sighs and puts it on. I smile and stratle over him. He smiles. I hold my breath and put his dick into me. I moan softly and closed my eyes. Harry takes over and begins to go faster, moaning too. It felt so good. I didn't want the pleasure to end, I just want it to go on forever. I moan louder when Harry goes faster. At one point, I could feel something warm inside of me, but I knew it was just built up in the condom. Harry starts to go slower and the moaning stops. I now paint, as I sweat. He takes his dick out of me and holds me close to him. I feel suddenly tired. Harry hugs me.

"That was the best I have ever had." Harry says whispering in my ear.

"It was my first, so it was my best." I say with a laugh.

Harry smiles and chuckles. "I love you, Storm."

"I love you too, Harry. So much.." I say before I drift off into a deep sleep.

"Storm! Are you okay?!" Harry screams softly shaking me.

I hold my head and nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache."

Harry helps me up. I sit on his bed, remembering what had happened on this bed. We sit there, in silence. Eventually Harry breaks the silence with something that will probably change my life.

"Storm.. Remember when we first did it?" Harry asks.

"Yeah.. Why?" I answer, concerned.

"Well.. I went into my bathroom this morning, since after we did it, I didn't use it after that. I saw the condom I used.. And I know I cummed in it. Uhm.. I really don't know how to say this.. But the condom broke Storm.." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is just great.. When you started slowing down, I could feel something warm flow into me.. Harry.. What was that?" I ask standing up now, pacing back and forth.

Harry sighs and stands up. "Storm, it was my cum.." He says softly.

I stomp my foot against the floor and sigh. "This is just great! Just great.."

Harry sighs again and hugs me.

I hug him back, then let go. " I'll be right back Harry. I have to do something." I say leaving the room.

My room was next to Harrys room, so it doesn't take me long to get to my room. I open the door to my room and head straight for my bathroom. I reach under the sink and grab a pregnancy test that my mom had bought for me before she died, just in case I needed it. The instructions told me that I had to pee on it.

"Oh, that seems easier than I thought." I say to myself.

The box says that if the test turns up with a Plus sign, then I'm pregnant. If its a Negative sign, then I'm not. I put the test under and pee on it enough that it covers where it says. It tells me to wait 5 minutes to dry and it can test or not. The 5 minutes seem to last lightyears, when it finally beeps, I hold it up to the light so I can see it better. I squint to see what it reads, and guess what I see? A big fat Plus sign. My heart skips a beat as I run out my bedroom, into Harrys with the test still in my hand. I enter the room to Harry and Louis talking. Harry looks at me, so does Louis. I put the test behind my back and fake a smile.

"What you guys talking about?" I ask, trying to act natural.

Harry looks down and Louis sits on the bed. "Storm. I know. Harry explained everything when you ran to your bedroom.." Louis says looking at the ground.

Harry paces back and fourth. "I didn't know this was going to happen.."

Louis sighs and shakes his head. "It's not your fault. Storm, what do you have behind your back?" Louis says looking at me.

I take the test out from behind my back. "I took a pregnancy test.. and.. and it came back positive.."

Harry and Louis both look at each other. "Fuck.." They both say on que.

"Yeah.. It's been over a month that I've been pregnant now.. So.." I say softly.

Harry nods, as does Louis.

I sigh and walk out the room, and into the kitchen.

Me, Storm Rider is pregnant with Harry Styles un born child. I can't even think about having a child yet, but I have to deal with the fact that it's my responsiblity now. I get a pickle cover with some chocolate icing on it. 'And the weird cravings begin..' I think to myself. Out of the blue, theres a knock at the door. Niall tries to run for it, but I beat him. I answer it to see Sapphire, my bestfriend standing there.

Chapter 4;

Sapphire's P.O.V

I stood at the door to my brothers house that he shared with his band mates. My hair was falling around my shoulders and I just pushed it back away from my face, I hate my hair in my face and I usually wear it in a pony tail, yet I didnt today, and I dont know why. The white door slowly opens and I see Storm standing right there in front of me, I let out a soft gasp before I pull her into a hug, which makes me think back to the day I told her I was actually Harry's sister.

It was just a couple days after Mum died, well Storm's mum who was like my mum, I had never known my mum so she was the closest thing I actually had to one. 'I need to tell Storm what I found out, I really should.' I thought to myself as I sat on my bed at Storm's house as I watched her sleep. She was so peaceful now, but only when she slept was she actually peaceful, stress surrounded her most days since her mum died, and that was only a few days ago, I really didnt know what to say so maybe her finding out that I am Harry's sister will chear her up. "Storm?" I whisper softly in hopes that she was actually awake and just pretending to be asleep because I hadnt gone down to pee yet. But she just rolls over and groans at me so I decide to go down stairs and shower. Once I was done with the shower and my red hair was still wet when I made my way back to Storm's room.

Storm was awake and I could see that she had been crying. "Oh Storm, shh everything will be okay, we will make this all work out I need to tell you something, I just found out when I was doing research, I'm Harry Styles sister." I say softly and hold her close before letting her go as she continues to cry, but a soft smile was on her face. "I knew there was a reason you looked so much like him, when you didnt dye your hair." Storm smiles threw her tears and I continue to hug her.

"Sapphire HELLOOO." I hear Harry say as I snap out of my flash back I smile softly and hug my brother "Hey, I texted you earlier but you never texted back." Harry sucks in his breath as he looks down at the ground "Yeah about that..." He drops off as he walks back to his room. I look at him confused but go in search of some food since I was hungry and had not eaten anything yet.

Storm looked upset about something but I figure I could get her alone later and figure out what was wrong. I hated when she was hurt and since she was dating my brother who was a bit of a flirt I just didnt want her hurt.

I notice that Lou and Storm were closer then they had been about a week ago. I was confused and somethings just didnt make since to me but I didn't ask questions and just went back to my eggs which had just come off the stove. I added a little salt before I take a big bite. I smile just a little when I see Niall walk into the room and smile back at me before he went to go get food as well, he was hungry apparently like I was and that made me smile. I dont know why it made me smile but it did.

After I was done eating I take my plate back to the sink and wash it before pulling out my phone to check my twitter. As I log in I see that Harry had mentioned me in something, I scroll down and see its a picture of Niall and myself

SapphireTaylor you and Niall look amazayn im proud of you sis, keep up being an amazing sister.

I smile a little as I continue to read my mentions

SapphireTaylor WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY NIALL YOU WHORE HE WILL NEVER DATE YOU.

SapphireTaylor Niall can do so much better then you. I hope you die.

By this time I had tears in my eyes until I saw the next mention.

SapphireTaylor Liam wants to say hi, and I will see you in a couple days. Xoxo Danielle

I smile at that one, Danielle and I had always gotten along and Liam and her were so cute together, I secretly hoped that they got married.

I refress my page and try to ignore all those hatefull mentions and smile when I see one from Niall himself

SapphireTaylor I know a lot of people are saying hurtful things to you because I can see it on your face. And I dont care what those others say about you, you are my best friend and I care so much about you, get back over to the table so we can talk, I know you need it.

I smile to myself and look back over at the table to see Niall on his phone before he looks up to smile at me. I reply to him

NiallOfficial Maybe I do need some time to talk but I dont want to go over to the table, lets go to the park or something? that sounds like a better idea, I need to get away from my brother, away from the boys for a little bit. Would you walk me to the park?

I hit the send button and wait for it to say tweet sent, Niall stands up and puts his plate in the sink before walking over to me, I smile and wrap my arms around his waist as I slip my phone into my pocket.

"The park would be better anyways, I want to ask you something, after we are done talking." Niall says softly in his Irish accent that I always had found adorable.

"What if I just want you to ask the question and forget about the talking?" I say softly as I notice how close our faces were before he pulls away slightly and smiles nervously

"Sapphire Rose Taylor I was wondering if maybe you would be my girlfriend?" Niall whispers as he looks at me nervously, I simply nod my head before pulling him back into my arms. He takes my hand in his own before we walk out the door and to the park, I silently slip my phone out of my pocket and log onto twitter really quick

NaillOfficial Just asked me out, Of course I said yes! I cant wait to see where this new journy in life takes us. And I dont care what all those other people say, Niall is mine and I am his for however long it lasts.

I hit the send and then I hear Nialls phone buzz as he reads what I just tweeted, he simply smiles and leads me to the park. No more words were needed, and I knew that Niall was that shy and sweet guy he always would be, no matter what he really did care about what I thought, did, and said. He hated when I cried and hated when I was hurting. It is like he can sence when I am in pain and I will always be greatful of that.

I wasnt exactly sure how long we spent at the park or on the swings, which were my favorite thing at the park, I just knew that by the time we got back to the house it was late and I really didnt even want to go back to the house I was staying in, and I just wanted to be near Niall, for a good reason of course, and I wasnt one to tell him of the nighmares I have been having for a while now. My brother didnt even know, and I didnt want him to find out. He would worry more about me then he should, and he doesnt need that, neither does Niall. So I was rather quiet on the way back to the house as we walked it seemed like a blur, and I was feeling a little dizzy but I didnt say anything, I just held onto Nialls hand when this crazy girl with black hair came out of no where and litterally attacked me.

I fell onto the ground and Niall rushes over to me as he growls "GET AWAY FROM MY MAN YOU WHORE!" the black haired girl says as she smiles looking at Niall but he just looked sick and picked me up, he shook his head and pushed past the girl and gets to the house, not saying a word, but only walks into his room and lays me gently onto his bed. "Are you okay?" he whispers as he lays his cool hand on my cheek. "I'm okay Niall, its just a little bump on the head. Dont worry about me, i'll be okay." I whisper back and lay my hand on his. Niall shakes his head and lookes even more worried at me, and he was turning a pale color. "No, no your not Sapphire. Your not okay, this is not a good idea, moving to fast and telling the fans we are together so soon." His words came out in a rush almost like if he didnt say it now he would never say it again.

I look at him more worried now, "Nialler, the fans would have found out even if we didnt tell them, it is better to tell them now and them act like this then not tell them and have them find out. Niall, they are not really fans if they are not happy for us." I whisper before pulling away and sitting up on his bed before I walk out. Niall followed me and pulled me against him. "Alright, your right Sapph, we will work through this together, just dont walk away from me again, it hurts to much." Niall says whispering in my ear, which made me shiver, and he pulls me back into his room where I eventually fall to sleep in his arms.

That night I didn't have any nightmares, for the first time in over a year. I actually felt safe and secure. I woke up to Niall singing to me and I couldnt help but smile as I lay my head on his shoulder. "I am hungry" I say softly when my tummy growls in complant, that makes Niall laugh so hard I thought for sure he was going to fall off the bed. After going out to eat and hanging out, the weeks turned into months and soon I figured out why Lou and Storm were so close together, they had been dating, still are dating and then Storm told me that she was pregnant with Harry's baby, so that would be my niece, I was happy yet concerned at the same time since we were both young anyways, I supported her and we even went baby cloths shopping for her child.

Chapter 5;

-Harrys POV-

It's been 4 months since me and Storm have been broken up. I love her still, so much. When I see her with Louis, it breaks my heart. Today we are going to the doctor for the first time to get a ultrasound. Storm and I have already discussed baby names. If it is a boy, we will name it Caleb, for her guy best friend. for the girl, she will be named Crystal Rose Styles. I liked the name. She still gets memories from her mother, all the good times, all the bad times. Everything. I don't know how it feels to loose one of your family members.

"Come on Harry! We don't want to be late." Louis says grabbing the car keys.

I get my jacket and put it on. "Coming." I say closing my door.

Storm was at the end of the stairs, in a pair of yoga pants since most of her jeans don't fit her anymore, a bright blue shirt and her hair in a ponytail. She was stunning, for day clothes. I get to the bottom of the stairs and hug Storm. She hugs me back and we go to the car. Louis gets in the passenger seat. Storm sits in the back seat while I drive. By the time we reach the doctors office, Storm was hungry.

" I want food," She says opening her door.

Louis and I laugh. " You sound like Niall." Louis says getting out.

"Well, get used to it." She says with a soft laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Ending Love Story.

Chapter 1;

I was on my way to my boyfriends house. Well, our house. We have been dating for a year now. Today was our 1 year anniversary today actually. My phone rang with the ringtone 'Moments' I pick it up and Harry is on the other line.

"Hey babe. Where are you?" He says in a whisper.

"I'm almost there. Why?"

"Oh, just nothing."

"Are you okay?" I say concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He sighs on the other line.

"I hope so.." I says looking away.

"Harryyyy, come on." A high pitched voice in the background says.

"Uhm, Harry. Who the fuck was that?" I say yelling in the phone.

"I have to go. Bye." He says hanging up the phone.

I drive faster, going past the speed limit a couple of times. The only thing I want to know right now is if Harry is cheating on me with some other girl. I reach his house and get out of my car. When I slam the door shut it automaticaly locks. I'm greeted by Louis in the doorway.

"Hey, Storm." Louis says with a smile.

"Uh, hey. Have you seen Harry?" I say clenching my fist.

Louis looks at me, then the ground. "Storm.. You don't wanna go in there."

I few tears escape my eyes as I run to Harrys bedroom. I open the door right open to see him in bed with some blonde chick. I start sobbing right there in front of him, then run to the living room.

"STORM! I CAN EXPLAIN!" He says running toward me with a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"What is there to explain?" I says crying my eyes out.

"Storm. I'm so sorry. I messed up. Please! I can't live with out you." He says as tears fall down his cheeks.

"Harry.. I can't do this. I love you. So much. But, you cheated on me! WITH SOME FUCKING WHORE! HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED AND LOVED YOU! AND ALL YOU DID WAS RUIN THAT! ON OUR ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TOO! WE'RE DONE HARRY. DONE!" I yell at him, sobbing more than I was before.

Harry was sobbing on his knees. " STORM! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART. I CAN NOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU! YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS. I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU. I EVEN LET YOU MOVE IN! I NEED YOU. PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!" He says grabbing my hands, crying even more.

"I'm sorry Harry.. I can't do this. You cheated on me. You KNOW how I feel about cheaters. I can't stand them. I'll love you, no matter what. But.. I can't... I'm sorry..." I say letting go of his hands and run out the door.

"STORM!" Harry screams while curling up in a ball crying.

I run to my car and try to get the keys in the ignition. The car turns on and I start to pull out when Louis comes to my window with tears down his cheeks.

"Storm, I'm so sorry I kept it from you. Your my best friend and I should of told you.." He says looking at me right in the eye.

I just shake my head and laugh. "It's fine Lou. I'm just hurt really bad right now. I love you best friend. I don't know if I'll see you and the other boys ever again.. But tell them all, even Harry that I love them. Please, do that one last thing for me?" I say before kissing Lou on the cheek and speeding away.

The window is rolled down all the way and the wind messes up my hair. I could care less about my hair right this second. My heart is hurting bad, really bad. It feels like someone took a hammer and slammed it all over it, then took a tourch to it, then stepping all over it. I couldn't stop crying. All I could think about was Harry and the blonde. I look out my window and see a married couple walking down the street.

"Why can't my life be like that. So per-" I say before a truck hits my car.

My head turns the other way and I fling out the window. My body seems to be in the air forever, then it hits the ground. I can hear the couple on the phone with 911, but I can't see anything besides darkness. A few minutes later sirens are everywhere. I assmue I'm passed out cause I hit my head against the concret pretty hard. My body ached everywhere. But all my heart longered for was Harry.

I wake up to bright lights everywhere. I don't know where I am. All I remember was that I was on my way to Karens house. She was my only bestfriend pretty much. A few nurses came in and saw that I was awake.

"DOCTOR! SHE'S AWAKE!" They scream out the door.

I give them a confussed face. "Uhm, where I am? And why am I here?" I say looking at the one in the Whinnie The Pooh outfit.

She smiles. "I'll have the doctor explain everthing to you."

I just nod and a few minutes later the doctor walks in a blue surgeon suit.

"Hello, Storm. I'm doctor Drew." He says smiling at me.

I look at him then at the door. "Uhm, Hello. Can you tell me why I'm here and what happened?"

He sighs then comes closer to the bed. "You were in a major car accident. You had some brain damage which lead to memory lost. We did some tests and you only lost a year of your memory. Your lucky you survived, Storm." He says with a smile.

I look at him, then the ground. "Thank you, for telling me. Can I go now?" I ask looking at him.

"Yes! You can." He says going toward the door.

I get out of bed and follow him to the door.

"I just need you to promise me that you'll not get in anymore accidents. Promise?" He says laughing softly.

I just smile and nod. " Promise." Then I walk out the door ot my room and go toward the exit.

I make it to the door and walk out to the fresh air.

"All the memories I have had before, I don't know now. A new start, a new beginging. This should be fun!" I say running down the pavement.


End file.
